Unforeseen circumstances
by ykilel
Summary: Sai's parting left some unforeseen circumstances. AN: Rating may change as the story progresses
1. Can you hear me?

Set after the series (ie. spoiler alert). It's a short chapter but I'll do my best to update soon. Please read and review!

**Chapter 1:**

They faced each other for the right to challenge the current Honinbou, Ogata Seiji, for the title. For the Go world, it marked a landmark match for the New Wave of Go. For the two rivals facing each other across the goban, it was one more step in search of the Hand of God.

That match was Shindou Hikaru's first victory against his legendary rival, the prodigy Touya Akira. His chest filled with joy at his triumph and, almost instinctively, he turned to share the wonderful moment with his beloved ghostly friend.

It has been 3 years since Sai had left him.

These days, it was rare for him to let himself forget... let himself fall back into the all too familiar patterns of believing the ghost would still be watching over his shoulder. And yet, caught up in the moment, a victory that needed to be shared with the one who had set him on this path, he'd let himself forget.

The tears replaced the joy, his hands clenching his sacred fan for support.

"Shindou?" asked Akira, wondering what had happened to the light in his rival's eyes.

"I'm okay, Touya" replied the boy, sniffling a bit and whipping his nose unceremoniously on his sleeve. "I just wished he'd been here to see this". Touya didn't need to know who _he_ was. While he rival still hadn't revealed the whole truth behind the Sai mystery, it was clear the man filled Shindou's thoughts constantly. Touya wondered what it would be like, to loose someone that close, someone who in many ways appeared to be Shindou's mentor, and struggled not to forget all the decorum and hug his friend.

They both stood up silently, waiting until Shindou had composed himself before opening the doors and exiting to the throng of reporters. Even some of the non-Go newspapers had covered their match – the new wave causing stirs far beyond the normal reaches of the game.

And as the cameras anxiously waited for the doors to open, kami knew it was time to return that which had been lost. In a voice that the world had long since forgotten, a single phrase was spoken:

_"Can you hear me?"_

_----_

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter - sorry for the teaser ending. And yes, I know different translations vary between "Can you hear me" and "Can you hear my voice". Duly note.


	2. Can you hear my voice?

**Chapter 2:**

_"Can you hear me?"_ the voice rang out again, this time stronger, truer. Still, he hesitated. It felt different this time – _bolder_.

"Can you hear my voice?" he called out again, trying to see past the blinding light before him. He wondered if Hikaru had found him once more.

No, he'd had his chance. Far more than most are allowed. He'd been allowed his life, and two others, until he'd set the cogs of time back in motion as Hikaru took his place in the eternal search for the hand of god.

But there it was, that light. Same as before.

"Can you hear me?" he tried again, feeling his voice break in a most unnatural way. He paused, clearing his throat before trying again.

Wait.

He'd paused to clear his throat?!?

He blinked once, then twice, as the blinding light vanished. He paused, taking in a deep breath... wondering how it was possible for him to even remember how to breathe after a millennia in the eternal slumber.

For it to even be possible.

He examined his surroundings. It was an empty room, save for the traditional tatami mats, a rolled up futon, and a nearby desk. Stark – no decorations, no details. He walked over to the desk, relishing each step as he felt the floor beneath his feet. On the desk, he found a letter, written in the modern kanjis Hikaru had so often struggled with.

_While your time has long since ended, and your purpose served, your passage left some unforeseen circumstances. And because he is innocent, and because he boldly reaches for the Hand of God, we give you back to him. You may finish this life, as though it had always been your own. When it is done, you will return back to the void, from whence you came, and are long overdue to return. _

_You will find your student at the Go Institute across the street. He's waited three long years for your return – do not tardy._

The paper was gone from his hand faster than he could even register it had been there at all. He didn't bother to look for it though - kami worked in mysterious ways. He hurried towards the door, stopping to take the keys hanging near the entrance.

Door keys... He wondered how he knew where they'd been.

Almost hesitantly he touched his pocket, only now realizing he wore the western clothes he had seen so many wear in Hikaru's time.

Hikaru's time. Now also Sai's. He didn't pause any longer, rushing down the stairs, leaving behind the small apartment labeled "Fujiwara Ie" behind.


	3. Sai?

**Author's Note: **HORRAY UPDATE! Sorry for the delay guys, though I am glad to report that this chapters also comes with an update to my other Hikaru no Go fic (Blind Man's Go). I also posted the first chapter to a Ouran High School Host Club story titled Profiles if you're interested. Anyway, thank you all for your support and, if you can, please review.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

The Go Institute was exactly as he remembered it. Same layout, ever bustling with activity. Perhaps today more than usual, he noted, as a large group of reporters crowded around the lobby. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to take everything in, wondering where his friend might be.

"I can't believe Shindou-kun won – he's sure improved quickly! Didn't he go through that streak of losses a few years back?" commented one of the reporters, staring at a nearby screen that showed a finished game. For the first time in his life, Sai felt no temptation to look at a nearby game – his attention entirely focused on trying to find his long lost friend.

"They sure are taking long to exit the game" added another reporter, anxiously looking at his watch. "And yea, he skipped out a bunch of games without an explanation… it's the only reason he's but a 4 dan and vying for a title. To beat Touya Akira though… now that's something". The words made Sai snap to attention, thanking kami for letting him be present for such a momentous occasion. He spared a moment's glance at the screen nearby and fill his eyes instantly fill with tears. Hikaru's Go was beautiful.

"Think we can get a few words with Shindou-san before he leaves? He's never been one much for interviews" asked another reporter, shuffling closer to the doors that lead to the Room of Yuugen where championship matches were held.

Not bothering to wait any longer, Sai ignored the continued chatter of the crowd and began squeezing his way towards the game room. He found a familiar face, Waya-kun, holding the doors as he asked the reporters to quiet.

"Just give them a few minutes. I'm sure they'll be out when they're ready, so let's all just stay calm" repeated Waya, sounding mildly annoyed to be placed on door duty. Still, Touya had asked him personally to give them a few minutes, and while he hated obliging the self-righteous twat, a glimpse of Shindou's face had convinced him that this was necessary.

"I must speak with Hikaru" Sai stated bluntly, his voice shaking with barely contained excitement. After all these years and all the silence in the void, he was a door's width away from reuniting with his beloved friend and student.

"Like I said, no reporters in until they are ready to come out," droned Waya, annoyed to face yet another request to enter, especially with someone who would refer to Shindou so informally. Sai paused, taking in a deep breath.

"I am not…" he began, only to catch himself. This would not do. Without a true explanation it was unlikely that the young man before him would budge. Instead, he smiled. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance in person, Waya-kun. Do you not remember me?" Waya hesitated, then shook his head.

"I am strong, aren't I, Zelda-kun?" asked Sai, knowing all too well that the words would not have been forgotten by one who had observed his game for so long. Waya's mouth dropped open. "And while I am looking forward to playing you again soon, I must see Hikaru… it has been too long".

"You… It… wait…" stuttered the young man, trying his best to formulate a sentence when his mind seemed to have gone completely blank. He had always suspected Hikaru had known of the legendary Sai, but could this be real? Only one way to find out.

"In. Quickly. And don't forget about that game you owe me." He managed, to be graced with a blinding smile. Sai took both his hands in his, bowed deeply, and squeezed his way past the doors.

In the years to come, Sai would try to remember more about that moment. Try to remember the color of the walls, the feel of the floor mats… but in that one moment, his eyes focused solely on his Hikaru, and the world was reduced to a space no bigger than the boy before him. He hesitated, fearing too long had passed, that perhaps he was no longer welcomed. More than that, while it was clear that he had indeed returned to life, the dreaded thought of having the boy slip through his fingers kept him in place. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Can you hear me?"

Hikaru's head snapped up, his eyes watering instantly at the sound, his hand clenching around the fan on his hand. He shook his head, convincing himself that he had somehow imagined the sound, before returning his gaze to the board. It was Touya who actually reacted, his eyes angry to see someone disturbing the peace that his rival desperately needed. He began to stand up, probably wanting to usher Sai out of the room, when the former ghost repeated his words.

"Can you hear my voice?"

Hikaru felt himself start to shiver, and quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes glistening as he saw the empty space behind him.

Unable to wait any longer, Sai stepped away from the doorway.

Hikaru saw the western loafer shoes approach him but thought little of it, his mind trying to process the strange memory of Sai's voice that the game had invoked. It had felt frighteningly real.

"I have to ask you to leave now, sir" began Touya, physically standing between Sai and his prodigy. The former ghost spared the young man a quick glance, as if surprised that someone else was in the room given that he could still only see Hikaru.

Shindou took a deep breath, and forced a smile on his face, ready to face whatever annoying reporter had entered, and at least spare Touya the trouble of having to kick the man out.

His smile faltered when he saw the man's face.

There it was, untouched by time, the same delicate features that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for three years. The same bright eyes that had looked over his shoulder, cared for him, and taught him. He vaguely acknowledged the western clothes on the heian ghost, and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Sai?"

**Author's Note:** Seriously, I need to lay off these cliff hanger endings, but I can't seem to help it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (and if so, please review!)


End file.
